


【主教扎】平坦与谬误

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Kudos: 6





	【主教扎】平坦与谬误

科洛雷多主教不记得什么时候见过莫扎特能保持这么长时间一动不动。在他能回忆起的所有画面里莫扎特都是不服管教，目无规矩的，这些放在实际行动上就是莫扎特永远不会安静与服帖，曾经每一次跟自己顶撞时莫扎特总是满屋子走来走去，伸手指，吐舌头，甚至还敢冲到他面前妄图逼他后退。就在刚才，莫扎特还在魔笛的演出上亲自指挥乐团，在后台与自己激烈地争吵，拒绝自己提供的帮助——他真的理解自己是想要帮助他吗？还是在他眼里这只是代表又一次的禁锢与掌控？

但是现在莫扎特毫无生气地坐在那里。他就这么静静地倒在这条夜深无人的巷子里，将几个街区之外车马光鲜的喧闹声隔绝在外。与刚才对自己怒目而视的样子完全不同，现在他就像肺里的空气全部被抽走了似的，整个身体的重量都靠在背后的石墙上，头歪在一边，静止着，像一块被撕碎的白帆。

大主教的第一反应是他和剧团又去花天酒地了，把自己弄得不成样子——莫扎特为什么这么喜欢底层的娱乐？

不，你明明注意到了。科洛雷多听见自己内心的声音。他想起他们吵架的时候莫扎特的脸色已经白得不正常，那张脸上被黑眼圈投下浓重的阴影，说几句话就要用手撑着什么东西，钢琴，或者手扶椅。他突然意识到他离开后台时听到的闷响是什么，也许自己走后莫扎特就从琴凳上摔了下来。

脚步已经优先于头脑带着科洛雷多走了过去。莫扎特微弱地睁开眼，目光焦距了一会儿才对到他脸上，那双已经死气沉沉的眼睛里立刻聚拢了一些光，试图积攒力气迎接又一轮的对抗。

“您来做什么。”莫扎特咬着牙，挣扎着想要站起来。

科洛雷多不再跟他废话，伸手去拉他，被他一巴掌打开。

“我不用您来可怜我。”莫扎特表情强硬。他似乎放弃靠自己的力量把自己弄起来了。他坐靠在那里，嘴里泄出自嘲的轻笑，却被一串涌上来的咳嗽打断。他喘息着，闭起眼睛，把脸扭到一边不去看科洛雷多。“您从萨尔茨堡来维也纳做什么？来看从您那反骨出去的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特落魄到了什么地步？那么您如愿了。您如愿看到我无法站起来与您平视了。”他额头上已经渗出了虚弱的汗，声音微弱但仍然死死咬着嘴唇，“如果您想看我后悔？绝不！我的音乐绝不会比您卑微，我自己选的路是正确的。”

科洛雷多掐住手心，努力让自己的声音显得平静。“莫扎特，我说过，我是来帮你的。你确实是一个天才，你的才华仍在……”

“帮我？”莫扎特打断他，夸张地嗤笑，但他的声音越来越轻，竟透着点凄凉，“您，科洛雷多大主教，帮我？”

“你病了多久了？”科洛雷多决定忽略对方的嘲讽。

“您要是会帮我，那可真是比国王陛下亲自下赌场还令人吃惊。”莫扎特毫不理会科洛雷多的问题，只是自顾自地说着，因为没有力气脑袋止不住地下沉，“先前对我百般刁难的难道不是您吗。您只想让我做您的仆人！我已经除了音乐什么都没有了。什么都没有了。这一切有一半是拜您所赐。”他说着说着就像神志不清地自言自语了起来，“对，我是音乐，我还有音乐……”

“拜我所赐？”科洛雷多声音阴沉。“你怎么敢！你一次一次冒犯我，踩踏我的底线，我忍受你的不知礼数和没有教养，直到你闯进我宅邸大闹要留在维也纳。你说你什么都没有，如果不是你非要和你父亲走不同的路，离开他和你姐姐，你父亲怎么会病逝前都不原谅你？”

但这话一说出口科洛雷多就有点后悔。他看到莫扎特的眼眶迅速红了起来，但眼睛死死地盯着地面上一个虚无的点，就是不让眼泪流出来，眼眶里的血丝在他惨白的脸上显得格外鲜红。可是莫扎特已经连嘴唇都是青色的了。科洛雷多不是为了再跟他大吵一番才来这里的，但莫扎特就总是能把他激怒，即使已经虚弱成了这幅模样。

莫扎特艰难地呼吸了几下。他红着眼睛。“上天赐我才华，我不会让自己在萨尔茨堡腐烂窒息。”

科洛雷多深吸一口气。“你的确承蒙上帝垂青。这一点我同意。但是你再这样下去，所有这些都会灰飞烟灭……”

“我再说一遍，”莫扎特终于转过了眼睛直视科洛雷多，声音无力得几乎不可闻，“我们的恩怨永远解决不完。我不会回去为您效力的。”

“你看看你自己现在病成了什么样子。”科洛雷多来到他身前蹲下身，带着黑手套的手提起他的衣领，他压低声音，“你以为我像你一样就记着私人恩怨？我在萨尔茨堡一遍一遍翻你的乐谱，那是因为我明白你的价值！”他咬咬牙，嗓音发哑，“如果没有人帮你，你再病下去会死的。”

莫扎特的眼神突然变得迷离了起来。他发出了一声介于咳嗽和笑声之间的声音。

“是啊……是啊。”莫扎特喃喃地不像是在对话了，“我已经能嗅到死神的气息。”他浅蓝的眼睛里有泪水要溢出，目光空洞，像是这些泪水流完这双眼睛就会被冻结，变成没有波纹的湖面。他又干笑了两声，努力不让它们在科洛雷多面前涌下来。他把头转到一边，闭起了眼睛。

“您走吧。求您。”他轻轻地说，“您走吧。”

科洛雷多感到手指有些发抖。他颤抖着伸手碰了碰莫扎特的脸，随即他发现即使是他手套的温度也比这个人身上所有衣服加起来的温度要高了，在那一瞬间莫扎特几乎是本能地向科洛雷多的手靠近。

但没过多久莫扎特垂在地上的右手抽搐了一下，就像被什么利器刺到了一样。莫扎特睁开了眼，眼神已经变得飘忽不定。他张了张嘴，声音凄然得像在呜咽。“你就不能，就不能放过我一小会儿吗。”

科洛雷多下意识地以为莫扎特在说他。但接着他就知道了并不是在说自己。因为莫扎特的眼神落在他旁边，差不多称得上是在跟空气交流了。突然莫扎特又转过眼睛惊恐地盯着远方，科洛雷多扭头去看，来时的窄路上空无一人。

“死神……我的安魂曲，死神。”莫扎特发出一串不连贯的单词，全身都在抖，他猛然抓住科洛雷多的手，神情慌乱又恍惚，仿佛根本不清楚眼前的人是谁，“安魂曲，我完不成安魂曲了。”

莫扎特看上去抓得那么使劲，但科洛雷多几乎感觉不到那上面有什么力道，那只手像一片摇摇欲坠的残叶，随时都会松了劲掉下来。科洛雷多放轻了声音。“没有死神。莫扎特，那里什么都没有。”

“在那儿……死神，就在那儿……”

“我在这儿，死神不会到这里来。”科洛雷多试着让他平静下来。他摘下手套摸了摸他的额头，滚烫的热度像火焰在炙烤他的手掌。

莫扎特闭上眼睛，他又开始咳嗽了。科洛雷多不再多说话，他扶起莫扎特，实际上差不多只是用了拎一下的力度（莫扎特怎么会这么轻？他有在吃东西吗？），他让莫扎特的一只胳膊搭过自己的脖子，把他架在自己身上。莫扎特头上那么烫，但是身体却是冰凉的。那些过低的体温渗透进了科洛雷多的领子里，像蛇的利牙刺进他的皮肤。

找到莫扎特的家花了他一些时间。

科洛雷多皱着眉头瞪着那间屋子——所谓的莫扎特的家只是一间旅馆旁的小房子，门窗旧得发暗，看上去许久没有人打理。他简直不知道这样的地方还能住人，里面的寒冷让他一走进去就像踏入了冰窖。他把莫扎特放到了床上，莫扎特在马车上就已经昏睡了过去，现在他的脸色在夜晚的光源里更显得苍白，而科洛雷多在床头居然找不到可以用来照明的蜡烛。

他把床上仅有的一条被子拉过来盖在莫扎特身上，被子的又轻又薄只让他更烦躁。他脱下自己的长袍覆盖了上去，莫扎特无意识地动了动，手指攥住长袍的边缘，将它往身上裹紧了一点。

科洛雷多能感到从窗户的缝隙中挤进来的凉气。他走过去把窗户关紧了些。白色的窗帘蒙了一些灰尘，在那里无力地垂着。事实上这所房间里就连壁炉都积了灰，里面因为不经常被点燃而阴暗潮湿。唯一一尘不染的只有角落里那架钢琴，琴键泛着光亮，像要引诱人去抚摸。科洛雷多走到近前去，钢琴的顶上散落着一些没完成的乐谱，那些等待衔接的音符固执地弯曲着，仅仅是扫过这些没有完成的段落，科洛雷多已经能听到它们在琴上被奏响时的旋律，那是怎样的无与伦比，那些饱满的情感如同浓郁的甘醇，胜过世间所有的美酿。而这些音符的主人正疾病缠身，躺在那里气息奄奄。

科洛雷多突然觉得自己又回到了对着上帝苦苦质问的那一天。

莫扎特还这么年轻。他才多少岁？三十四，还是三十五？

他不是受上天垂爱之人吗？

科洛雷多走近床边，莫扎特昏睡着，呼吸断续而痛苦，久病未愈的身体就连睡梦中也不得安适。科洛雷多又摸了摸他的额头，那里仍然烧得厉害。

而莫扎特像是感到了温度一样，将脸贴上了他的手心。莫扎特费力地伸出手搭在科洛雷多的手指上。接着他突然从嗓子里发出了一声呜咽。他的眼皮动了动，可还是没能撑开，嘴角也动了动，像是努力微笑了一下，闭着的眼睛里流出了眼泪。

“我，我活不久啦。”莫扎特嗓子发哽，有气无力，几乎是哀求一样地低声诉求。科洛雷多觉得莫扎特真的已经不知道眼前的人是谁了。他只是感到了床边有另一个人在身边，让他不是孤身一人——是谁都好，正坐在他旁边，看着他，不带着恶意，不带着排挤，不带着中伤与诋毁，只是这样看着病入膏肓的他，而这就让他已经足够满足，足够可以在沉没的河岸旁孤注一掷，伸出手，诉说自己的愿望。

“帮我，请帮帮我，帮我记住这几小节……”莫扎特用气息挣扎着，句子已经颠三倒四，“那边的乐谱，在我死后，不要让它们缺失……”

“你不会死。”科洛雷多说。他又重复了一遍。“你不会死。”他觉得自己更像在说给自己听。“明天一早我就给你请大夫。”

莫扎特也不知道听到了没有。他只是一会儿笑一会儿哭，最后他的手慢慢地垂了下来，声音低了下去，直到再度回归寂静之前，他说：“求您……”

科洛雷多接住他的手在他身边放好。“睡吧。”他说，“我什么都会给你办到的。”他发现自己的语调竟然不受控制地打颤。“只要你明天还会给我醒过来。”

但是莫扎特的情况一晚上都不见有所好转。他高烧不退，到了天色隐约朦朦亮起时他头上的温度反而变得比昨夜更加烫手。

科洛雷多觉得现在的问题已经不是莫扎特醒来之后会怎么想了——就算莫扎特不愿意，他也必须把他带离这个地方。这间房子冰凉而冷寂，科洛雷多昨晚半夜敲开了邻居家的门，在不意外地得到一个抱怨和一个惊讶后，用三倍的价钱买了对方家里所有的炭火并请他帮忙在莫扎特卧室的壁炉里点上。但是过了好久莫扎特的身体依然像冻僵一样冰冷，只有额头上的高热和微弱的呼吸证明他还活着。

科洛雷多试着给他退烧，他找到几条长布料做的毛巾，蘸了水弄湿，擦他的前额，但这并不能解决根本问题。莫扎特的意识完全不清醒，科洛雷多意识到他不能把莫扎特留在这里养病。他把莫扎特抱上马车前往自己的宅邸。莫扎特陷入了昏迷，靠在科洛雷多身上，一路都没有醒。

此时科洛雷多两只胳膊撑在书桌上，用手指的指节抵住额头闭目养神。一晚上没睡的疲惫在身上显露了出来，他嗓子有些干哑，眼睛发涩，眼眶泛着红肿，平时弯曲但理顺地梳向后面的卷发也有一两缕垂了下来，沉默地搭在额前。

但他并不想去睡觉，也不觉得自己能睡着。莫扎特就在他楼下的房间里不省人事，被大夫照看（听侍从报告说还强行灌了药），但是……

一个不愿意去想的事情化成细碎的声音在心底提醒他，啃噬他，撕咬他。他是他们两个之中清醒的那一个。他得做好准备去考虑最坏的打算。如果莫扎特真的病逝，他需要为他安排下葬，还要找到他仅剩不多的家人，莫扎特是不是有个妻子来着？虽然看起来暂时不在他身边。他有孩子吗？

科洛雷多竭力用理性去思考这件事情。仿佛只要按他一贯的处事之道那样，把事情严谨而有条理地安排在规矩之下，就可以驱散那团几乎压迫到了他神经的阴影：莫扎特说不定真的不会再醒来了。又说不定他会在死前醒来那么一小会儿，自己可以再去看他一眼，或许说一句不那么针锋相对的话。这些可能性只随着时间的流逝而愈发清晰，铺天盖地袭击向他，让他不能动弹，直到他在那坐到腿脚发麻。

科洛雷多站起来取了一些冰水敷了敷脸，活动了一下僵硬的身体。他得避免一会儿有人来通知他的时候他一站起来就双腿发软。所幸这个折磨没有持续太久，到了半下午，他的门终于被敲开——他已经强迫自己考虑到了后面的那么多步，比起那些可能到来的无尽的日子，半天的时间真的不算长。

他对阿尔科伯爵点了点头，让脸上和平时一样平静与严肃。他知道他可以做到。

“阁下，莫扎特醒了。”

科洛雷多发现他高估自己了。他用了很大的毅力才让自己没有在这个突如其来的松一口气中倒回座椅上。

科洛雷多站在那间屋子门前，挥手让走廊里其他人都下去。他看着莫扎特在床上艰难地动了动。

“这是哪儿？”莫扎特声音微弱，费力地睁开眼。

但大夫的回答显然对莫扎特没有什么效果。科洛雷多觉得莫扎特似乎还没有恢复到能跟人对话的程度。他看到莫扎特虚弱地扫了几眼周围，神色困惑又迷茫。接着莫扎特的眼睛突然睁大了，里面流出惊恐和慌乱，呼吸也变得急促了起来。

“阿玛德……”莫扎特对着空气胡乱看去，“你在哪？”

科洛雷多皱了皱眉，做了个手势让大夫也退下离开。他昨天晚上见过莫扎特这个神情，这是他神智混乱要发作的前兆。科洛雷多不想让别人看见这个。不管维也纳的那些王侯权贵与宫廷乐师们怎么评价莫扎特，赞美或者贬低，科洛雷多知道莫扎特作为一个音乐家是那样登峰造极，他本应该得到更好的待遇，他本不该这样落魄。至少科洛雷多不愿让莫扎特的病情被人传成什么不体面的笑柄流传出去。

房间里只剩他们两个人。科洛雷多走到他床前。“你想要什么？”他低声问。

“阿玛德……阿玛德。”莫扎特挣扎着要坐起来，科洛雷多伸手去扶，莫扎特立刻抓住他的袖口，莫扎特的气息断断续续，呼吸都不利索，但依然固执地，混乱地重复不休，“阿玛德在哪里……他不在这儿，他去哪儿了……”

科洛雷多抿了抿嘴，蹙眉看着他，摸了一下他的额头，依然很烫，但比昨晚好些了。

阿玛德……莫扎特想要什么？科洛雷多心里飞快地思考着。如果他没记错的话莫扎特有一个中间名是不是就叫阿玛德乌斯？莫扎特在乐谱上的署名一向很随性，并不都是沃尔夫冈莫扎特，也会经常署成阿玛德乌斯。那么现在莫扎特是想要乐谱吗？

“你的乐谱我给你带回来了。”科洛雷多试着问，“你在找它们吗？”

莫扎特愣了一会儿。似乎科洛雷多的声音太过熟悉而把他拉回了现实。莫扎特又看了看这间房间，然后目光焦距到科洛雷多脸上。片刻后那双眼睛好像终于认出他了——因为科洛雷多眼看着莫扎特甚至向后缩了一下，那双憔悴又发红的眼睛一瞬间爆发出那么多情绪，震惊，抗拒，迷茫，悲愤，痛苦，伤心，和一丝几乎察觉不到的……是下意识的求助吗？

科洛雷多握紧手心闭起了眼睛。他不得不承认他在这一刻被刺得五脏六腑都真实地疼痛了起来。但是没有时间让他沉默太久，莫扎特突然开始剧烈地咳嗽，咳得喘不过气，咳得泪水都在眼眶里打转。但莫扎特似乎有更重要的事要做，并打定了主意要去做。他不顾自己的狼狈模样，伸手揪住科洛雷多胸前的衣襟。

“带我去……”他绝望地从牙缝里挤出几个字。

“去哪里？”科洛雷多没有阻拦他的动作。“你先呼吸一下。慢慢说。”

“您听，钢琴。”莫扎特嘴唇颤抖，仿佛自言自语，“您听。在那里，带我去钢琴那里。”

那里就是莫扎特原本在这个宅邸居住时的卧室。自从莫扎特上一次在维也纳跟科洛雷多决裂后那间屋子就再也没有被用过，家具的摆放都是一切照旧，井井有条。房门打开时里面并没有呛人的灰尘扑面而来，反而连地毯与壁炉的角落都干净如新。

钢琴就立在房间的另一头。旁边是窗户，有光照射进来，落在钢琴琴身上。上一次有这幅光景的时候，这间屋子的使用者还在这里活蹦乱跳，大呼小叫，有时候晚上从赌场带着一身酒气与香水的味道回来，拱到钢琴前兴高采烈地即兴作曲，吵醒了整层楼的所有人。如今这束光照进来的角度都和从前一模一样，像不经意之间穿过了漫长久远的时光。

莫扎特一路脸色惨白，渗着虚汗扶着墙走了过来。科洛雷多在他要站不住的时候上去撑他一把，莫扎特也顾不上拒绝了。他只是一门心思地迈向目的地，难过又决绝。在推开门后他立刻松开了墙壁和科洛雷多的手，像要跑起来那样跌跌撞撞地走向钢琴，走向那些光。

他最终摔在了琴凳前。

科洛雷多要过去，但是被莫扎特伸手阻止了。莫扎特撑起上身，朝琴凳旁看去，似乎松了一口气，没有血色的嘴唇有气无力地扬起一个笑，接着他又呜咽了出来。

“你果然不会就这么放过我。”莫扎特向空气伸出手，边哽咽边笑出声，“但是你不见了，我居然还来找你。”他的神情又是释然又是悲凉，“过来……让我抱抱你。”

然后莫扎特双手攀住琴凳边缘。他摇摇晃晃地借力支撑起自己，上半身的重量都放在琴凳上。他在那趴了一会儿，费力地呼吸了几口，像是只有这样才有力气继续动。接着他咬着牙挪动身体让自己坐了上去，刚转过身面对钢琴就脱力得要栽倒，他用胳膊压住了琴键才没有再次摔下来，他的身体伏了上去，钢琴发出一声破碎的鸣响。

科洛雷多眼睁睁看着这一切发生。他从认识莫扎特开始，就好像一直在看着莫扎特跑向远处的光，一边将它们燃烧成火焰，一边自己也遍体鳞伤。现在莫扎特在那里倒下了，倒在他的钢琴上，倒在他的音符上。

莫扎特在那里趴了好长一会儿。之后他好像恢复了一点体力，让自己直起了身子。他低着头，把双手往钢琴上比划着放了一放。金发零散地垂在眼前，一两滴液体落在了琴键上面。

然后莫扎特撑着琴身站了起来，终于开始直面科洛雷多。他的眼眶还红着。科洛雷多拿不准莫扎特现在会怎样做，不知道他会说什么。但是莫扎特的眼神有点变了，里面多了些犹疑和复杂的东西。科洛雷多突然意识到自己现在在那双眼睛里是什么样——整整一个晚上加大半个白天没合眼的自己显然并没有光鲜到哪里去，头发没有梳理整齐，眼眶因为疲惫而陷着，嘴角有点干裂，大概与莫扎特记忆里的科洛雷多并不能完全重叠。

莫扎特张了张嘴，想要说什么，但没有说出来，嘴巴又闭上了。他掐紧了手心，再一次张开嘴。

“不必多说。”科洛雷多先说了出来。他看清莫扎特的嘴型是想要说什么了。他发现自己并不是那么想听那句话。他不想看莫扎特在这个情况下强迫自己对他说谢谢。

莫扎特把头转到一边，眉头间露出苦恼。科洛雷多想他终究还是那副年轻人的样子，不想掩饰的时候就什么都写在脸上。

“我不强迫你留下来。”科洛雷多尽量让自己语气与平时无异，“但从现状来说，这里比你自己那间房子更适合养病。你不妨现实一点，看看自己现在的身体。你一个人留在那种地方，什么时候倒下了都没人知道。”

“那您想得到什么？”莫扎特因为没有力气而声音很轻，但语气里强硬的情绪丝毫不减，“我不会像从前那样做您的乐师仆从的。”

“我不是为了这个把你带回来的。”科洛雷多用力保持着声音的平稳，他控制着自己不去和莫扎特争吵，“你想做什么我不管。我只是给你提供一个可以有大夫出诊的便利，和一个比你那间冰窟窿暖和一点的居所。你如果不愿见我，我们可以互不干涉。这座宅子也不算小了，你这间卧室在一楼，我的书房和卧室都在二楼，只要灵光点时机把握得当，你确实可以一整天都不用碰到我的面。”

科洛雷多说着闭了闭眼睛。疲倦已经开始侵袭他的大脑。并且科洛雷多不知道莫扎特对昨天晚上的事情都记得多少。

“但是我还是希望你不要做有害无利的选择。如果你还想写完你那些没完成的曲子……”科洛雷多顿了顿，把安魂曲这三个字从嘴边吞了下去，他不想提这个词，一点也不想提，他只是接着说，“那我建议你接受这个。”

莫扎特沉默着。他低着头不看科洛雷多，只是微微咬着嘴唇。科洛雷多又深吸一口气。他觉得自己必须离开莫扎特的房间了，他的胸口被挤压与撕扯，冷静正在一点点溃散。

“你自己考虑清楚吧。”科洛雷多低声说着，转头走了出去，在外面停留了一下。他知道莫扎特在背后看他，但是他忍住了没有回头迎向那个眼神。他不知道又会在那个眼神里看到什么。他只是背对着莫扎特的房间走上了楼梯，手指在转弯处的扶手上握得指甲发白。

之后的两天里，科洛雷多都没有见到莫扎特。准确地说，是在同一所宅邸里，没有面对面地“遇到”他。只有一次，他在进入书房之前，他听到了莫扎特从卧室里慢慢地走出来了，就在一楼的走廊里，然后那个脚步声原地停止，显然莫扎特看到了他。科洛雷多知道自己不能再犹豫了，他推开书房的门走了进去，主动扼杀住那个或许会出现的尴尬的沉默。

他只是通过大夫来获悉莫扎特的情况，他想知道莫扎特有没有痊愈的可能，得到的回答总是不尽人意，据说莫扎特已经病了相当长的一段时间。

但这短短两天内莫扎特作曲只比以前更疯狂。走廊里会有牛皮纸飘出来，打扫庭院和花园的仆从说他房间中的照明彻夜不熄，直到清晨还能从窗外看到那间屋子里烛火的光亮。有时科洛雷多会在半夜听到一声极其不协调的钢琴声，那声音突如其来，穿透楼层，像一大排琴键同时被压住，并且只有沉重的一响，便再没了声息。能发出这种声音，除了莫扎特从钢琴上栽倒下来之外没有其他可能。

科洛雷多痛恨这样的时刻，就如他痛恨莫扎特的一切都给他带来煎熬。莫扎特的音乐冲撞他的理性与认知，莫扎特本人冲撞他的尊严与生活。然后这个让事情都乱了套的莫扎特现在就在他眼皮子底下随时可能过了今天就没有明天。

科洛雷多在第三天晚上才再一次看到他。一个偶然的照面。科洛雷多内心叹了一口气，说不上是不是替莫扎特叹息，住在同一个屋檐下，这样的时刻大约是早晚无可避免的。科洛雷多正坐在院子里的长椅上，他允许自己此时纵容那么一丁点。他把目光从手中厚重的书上抬了起来，扫向那个靴子与落叶的摩擦声传来的方向。

莫扎特永远是一身白衣，在夜晚里格外显眼。他从低垂的藤叶间身形微晃地踱了出来，脸上和两天前一样不见有多少血色。这让人产生了一种错觉，眼前不过只是一道月光，从层叠的叶片缝隙中渗透进来，随时都会消融。科洛雷多不知道莫扎特的气色是一直就没恢复好，还是让这身衣服给衬的。莫扎特在看到他也在那里后怔了一怔。

科洛雷多不动声色地又把视线转到了眼前的书上。“需要我回避吗。”他问。

对面沉默了一会儿。科洛雷多又看了一行字，但这之后他没能顺利想起来刚看完的那句话是什么词开的头。

“不。您不必。”莫扎特最终轻声说。

科洛雷多这才又抬头看他。莫扎特的眼睛看着旁边的地面。但他还站在原地，看起来并没有要转头离开的意思。科洛雷多观察了他一下，把身子往边上挪了挪。“坐。”他简单地说，“如果你想。”

莫扎特的脚步仍然不是很稳当。他在扶手上撑了一把才坐下。两个人各坐在一边，中间留出一块不大不小的空隙。科洛雷多怀疑莫扎特比两天前又轻了不少，莫扎特坐下的时候长椅几乎没有一点晃动。

“好点了吗。”科洛雷多没有转头。他想尽量把话题控制在两个人能心平气和对话的范围内。

“也许吧。反正……”莫扎特声音有些发飘，里面有一种空洞，“不管怎么样，我想我还是得……”他顿了顿，“对您道一声谢。这点礼数还是需要的。”

科洛雷多挑了挑眉。“虽然我没期待这个，但它还是令人惊讶。你什么时候开始对我讲礼数了。”

“请您不要误会。这个礼数不是对亲王大主教。是对在我病重时给予援手的人。”莫扎特转头看向他，“那天晚上的事……我总还是能回忆起一些的。”

那双眼睛里在此时没有对抗与讽刺。科洛雷多点了点头。“我接受了。”

莫扎特很淡地笑了一下，像松了口气。科洛雷多想莫扎特大约是完成了一个自己给自己的任务。在两个人恩怨纠葛这么多年后，科洛雷多知道这并不怎么容易。但让他惊讶的是莫扎特说完后没有起身要走，而是将身子彻底靠在了椅背上，头也仰了上去，闭起眼睛缓缓呼吸着。

科洛雷多不记得莫扎特什么时候愿意长时间跟自己待在同一处。“你今天是怎么了。”科洛雷多翻了一下书页，“不急着从我身边走掉，生病病得你换了个性子吗。”

莫扎特发出一声自嘲的声音，夹带了一声咳嗽。“最狼狈的样子都让您看过了，还怕什么呢。”

科洛雷多没有说话。他觉得在这一点上莫扎特大约是对的。他来维也纳之前也不曾想到他们最终会在这样的情况下坐下来进行一场还算正常的对话。莫扎特最脆弱的时刻被他这个最不受欢迎的人参与了全过程，而在这个过程中他自己也威严尽失。两个人都精疲力尽，这大概是他们第一次互相接话超过五个来回还没有吵起来。多么讽刺。莫扎特自己怎么想？科洛雷多不知道。

但莫扎特只是又问：“您在读什么？”

科洛雷多犹豫了一下。他正琢磨要怎么开口，莫扎特见他不放声，已经伸过手来把书封拨弄到了前面。科洛雷多皱了皱眉。莫扎特看到书名后愣住了，他的眼睛垂下来，把书页弄回原位。

“您还真是什么都懂。”莫扎特低声说着，又仰回了靠背上，“这样的医学书籍也能看进去。”他嘴角又动了一下，像是一个苦笑。“但是没用的，主教大人。您不必费这个心。”

“有没有用不取决与你的武断。”科洛雷多阴沉着嗓子。

“您看，您又要生气了。”莫扎特轻叹了一声，像是反而对科洛雷多试图救他的徒劳行为产生了恻隐，“但我已经没有力气跟您吵啦。”莫扎特盯着前方，但并没有在看什么。“带走我是上帝的意思。您是大主教，您能违抗上帝的决定么？”

“你又怎么知道上帝的意思了？”

“您说得对，我不知道。但是我知道死神已经来了。他就在那里等着我呢。”莫扎特胳膊有些颤抖，他喘息加速了起来，“我……我甚至看到过他的黑色兜帽。”

“莫扎特。”科洛雷多抓住他的肩膀扭了过来，与他坐得近了些，“看着我，呼吸。清醒过来，看着我。”

莫扎特的眼睛使劲抖动了两下，回过了神。科洛雷多甚至能看到他眼白上的血丝。莫扎特眼眶发红，声音轻得像梦呓。“您是不是觉得我疯了？”

“我没有。”科洛雷多用上了不容置疑的语气。“那天晚上我见过你这个样子。你没疯。除非你要我说我从认识你的时候你一直就是个疯的。我只是想让你冷静。”

莫扎特转过了头。良久后他小幅度地又点了点头。科洛雷多放开了他的肩膀，莫扎特撑着椅背站了起来。

“还有一件事。”莫扎特看上去已经有些疲惫，但这次直接迎向了科洛雷多的眼睛，“魔笛在后天会有一场加演。这次还是我亲自指挥。”

科洛雷多盯了莫扎特一会儿。“你说这个并不是征求我的意见。这只是一个通知。”

“您说得没错。”莫扎特轻轻挑了一下嘴角，这个神情有那么几分像他从前跟科洛雷多作对时候的样子了，“我只是通知您一声。依然是出于……礼数，如果您愿意这么想。我自己决定走怎样的路，达成怎样的目标。没有人能干涉我。就算您也不能。”

“你认为你现在的身体能撑满一整场吗？在指挥席上从开场站到谢幕？”

“即使不能，我也会让它变成可能的。”莫扎特微弱地摇摇头，“毕竟这是我的最后一场了。”

科洛雷多站了起来。他这个动作不是那么沉稳，把椅子带得摇晃了一下。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，不知道自己会说出来什么。

“哦，科洛雷多主教。”莫扎特望着他，脸上竟出现了一点难过的不忍，“您其实清楚的呀，不是吗。”

说完莫扎特自己垂下了目光。他转过了身。“那么……晚安。”

莫扎特往回走去。科洛雷多掐紧了手心，看着莫扎特一副要去赴死的模样。科洛雷多见过莫扎特混乱中祈求多一些时间的样子，见过莫扎特高烧时惦记着没完成的乐谱而哭泣的样子，这些画面把科洛雷多的心搅得疼痛难当。莫扎特怎么能，怎么能在他面前说出这么一番话？

莫扎特在庭园和走廊的交界处停了下来。他伸手扶着墙，手指动了动，但没有转身。科洛雷多的心口被猛地拧紧。他意识到莫扎特其实并不像表现出来的这么从容。现在的莫扎特与那天晚上其实没有根本上的区别。那些铺了一地的乐谱，那些断续又咬合的琴声，还有什么能比这些更加诉诸不甘与留恋？

然后现在，莫扎特来跟他说话了——不管莫扎特自己是不是甘愿，内心是不是希望有别的选项——他来与这个现在唯一在他身边的自己对话了。

“莫扎特。”科洛雷多从背后叫住他，他声音很低，他压着不让它们发颤，“你希望我怎么做。”

莫扎特回过头，似乎是笑了一下。但现在科洛雷多的角度有点背光，看不太清楚。

“您想拉小提琴吗。”莫扎特回答了一句听起来不太相干的话，“我知道您是个很好的小提琴手。或许明天我们可以……”莫扎特低头顿了一顿，“试一曲。到我的房间来。如果您愿意。”

科洛雷多点头。“我会的。”他说。

莫扎特也点了点头。他继续往回走。科洛雷多站在原地看着他。莫扎特走了几步又转过来望了一眼，与科洛雷多目光相遇。两人对视了片刻后莫扎特这才又收回视线，撑着墙壁走远，白色的身影缓慢地隐去在走廊尽头。

但是第二天莫扎特几乎昏睡了一整天，就像在为接下来的那场公演储存体力。他只在身体渴到必须要补充水分了的时候才迷迷糊糊醒转了一次，科洛雷多扶他起来，喂他喝了水，顺便半哄半强硬地把药顺着水送了下去。莫扎特不知道是没意识到这个人是科洛雷多，还是已经自暴自弃不在乎被科洛雷多看到自己这个样子了，他只是眼皮忽上忽下地微微睁着，倚在科洛雷多怀里，喝了一些东西就又沉沉睡去。

到了傍晚时分才有侍从来找到科洛雷多，说莫扎特先生请他过去。他回到莫扎特的房间前，象征性敲了敲门之后推门走了进去，莫扎特已经坐在钢琴前了。琴架上和地面上乱糟糟地堆着乐谱，连床上都没能幸免。黄昏的日光落在莫扎特身上，让他看起来近乎透明。

“您来了。”莫扎特脸色仍旧白得发虚，他向科洛雷多轻轻一笑。

“你看起来还是需要休息。”科洛雷多指出，“我们可以以后再……”

莫扎特摇了摇头打断他。“没有多少以后了……我是说，”莫扎特停了一停，中途改了口，科洛雷多不知道自己脸上是什么神情让莫扎特露出了近似安慰的口吻，“我睡了快一天了，现在回到床上也睡不着的。”

科洛雷多走近了些，来到了钢琴旁，算是默认了。莫扎特眨了眨眼，看上去放松了下来。他站起来取出小提琴和琴弓，站到了钢琴旁竖立的谱架前，做了个把小提琴架到肩上的姿势。

科洛雷多抬了一下眉毛。“你不会是想让我弹钢琴吧。”

莫扎特伸了一下手作为邀请。“请您站过来，站到我身边，”他拿琴弓在琴弦上点了一下，“我们一起用这个。”

科洛雷多疑惑地皱了下眉毛，他搞不清莫扎特想干什么，但他没多问，还是依言走了过去。莫扎特似乎对科洛雷多没有更多的质疑而挺高兴。科洛雷多来到莫扎特旁边，莫扎特把小提琴塞给他，但没有给他琴弓。莫扎特示意他按正常姿势抬起胳膊架好琴，之后莫扎特调整了一下自己的站位，他站在科洛雷多身前，挪动身子尽量和他并排，后背已经贴到了科洛雷的右臂。这是一个甚至一转头就能脸碰脸的距离，如果科洛雷多按一般的拉琴方式抬起右手——这和一个搂抱也相差无几了。

但莫扎特看起来好像要的就是这个姿势。莫扎特握着琴弓抬起了手，将它搭到了琴弦上。莫扎特将琴弓在弦上推了两下，科洛雷多下意识地手指在弦上按了下去。曲调开始从琴上流出。两小节的试音后莫扎特停了下来，眼窝发青的眼睛里闪出一些光芒。

“大概就是这样。”莫扎特的语调这两天头一次轻快了一些。他指了指面前谱架上的曲谱。“您知道这一曲吗？”

“魔笛的一个选段。”科洛雷多简短地说。

“您果然知道。”莫扎特微笑，“那您准备好了我们就开始吧。”

科洛雷多点了一下头。莫扎特支棱在一旁的头发有几根扫过他的脸。灿黄又发橘的光线把他们裹在柔和的淡金色里。莫扎特挥起琴弓给了一个拍子做起手，两人的手就同时动了起来。在旋律响起的一瞬间科洛雷多内心就剧烈地震颤波动，就像每一次看到莫扎特的乐谱时那样，那些天籁之音向他奔涌铺洒，狂风骤雨漫过他全身。

不可思议。他从心底惊叹着。他从未想过与人像这样合拉小提琴，因为这实在不符合常理。但现在他指尖下淌出来的声音居然没有一丝差错，行云流水溢满整个房间。琴弓在莫扎特手里一上一下，一紧一松，每一个符点每一个切分都丝丝入扣，完全没有被按弦的是另一个人的手指而影响，反而会配合着科洛雷多按弦与揉弦的力道在意想不到的地方带着他即兴挂一个同和弦内的七音或九音。而莫扎特牵动下的即兴没有一处不是神来之笔，让整个曲子宛若天赐。科洛雷多被巨大的冲动与战栗同时击中，他手足无措到想在双膝软倒之前仓皇而逃，又想让这一曲永远没有收束直到末日，他沉醉于此又迷失其中，他只能用力将琴夹得更稳些，让莫扎特能有地方借力，他空出来的右手此时悬在身侧，微微颤抖，在被音律浸染到头晕目眩的冲击里竟不知如何安放。

“握住我的右手。”莫扎特像明白他的状况一样在他耳边轻声指引。科洛雷多几乎是立刻就顺从了这个声音。他的左手在琴弦间游移，右手覆盖上了莫扎特握着琴弓的手背。现在他们两人一同控制琴弓了，科洛雷多不敢太使劲，他的手轻轻搭在莫扎特的手上，两个人划过琴弦的手腕动作在旋律中融为一体。莫扎特倚着科洛雷多，在体力不支时将身体的一部分重量转到科洛雷多身上，就这样放心而自如地让琴声继续着，手上琴弓的起落没有丝毫滞钝。

一曲结束的时候科洛雷多竟有些失神。他明明知道这一曲的长度，但却浑如不知过了多久。他们在曲子的余韵里安静地站了良久，尾音的回响已在房间里消散，两人的右手已经从琴身上垂了下来，但握着琴弓的手扔搭在一起。莫扎特转头看他，他们的距离这么近，科洛雷多甚至看到莫扎特浅蓝色眼睛里亮出的光彩，那张苍白的脸上跳跃着一丝期待。

“您觉得如何？”莫扎特轻轻问。

“精妙绝伦。”科洛雷多发现自己很难让声音保持平静。

莫扎特笑了起来。这天晚上他们又合奏了几曲，直到莫扎特开始被不间断的咳嗽所困扰。科洛雷多让莫扎特停了下来，并打消了他今晚无论是弹琴还是继续作曲的打算。莫扎特没有强烈反对，他大概也清楚，如果明天想完成演出那现在不能进行更多消耗了。

科洛雷多把莫扎特扶到床上。莫扎特仰下去倒在那里喘了片刻。没有人说话，房间里只有他们的呼吸声。但这份寂静并没有让人感到尴尬与不舒服，科洛雷多觉得莫扎特也是同样的感受，好像合奏之后两人间突然产生了什么无言的心照不宣。

科洛雷多坐在那陪他了一会儿，确认莫扎特大概不会昏迷过去后他想他差不多该离开了。他站起来走到门口，开门的时候莫扎特在他身后对他开口。

“我想这么做很久了，”莫扎特回忆一般地说着，“从我小时候第一次跟人钢琴联弹之后，我就想这样试试小提琴了。或许您会觉得孩子气，但不管怎么说……感谢您愿意配合。”

“不必谢我，”科洛雷多语气郑重，“这对我也是一次非常愉快的体验。”

莫扎特轻轻点了点头。科洛雷多走了出去，他们又对视了一眼。直到他在走廊上帮莫扎特带上房门的那一刻，莫扎特的目光都没有移开。

魔笛的加演在维也纳受到疯狂的期待与追捧，这一轮追加场次的时间是在晚上，但当天从上午开始几乎整座城市就都在谈论它。

莫扎特在半下午的时候从房间里出来了，他已经穿戴整洁，换上了那件垂着几缕流苏的白色指挥礼服，与科洛雷多那天在后台见到他时一模一样。

科洛雷多在二楼目送他。莫扎特看起来比前两天更瘦了，但此时脚步却有力得多。他不知道莫扎特是今天真的感觉好些了还是在强撑。莫扎特走到一半突然停下来，转身看向二楼，看到了科洛雷多。科洛雷多点头打了个招呼。莫扎特张了张嘴，随后又闭上了。他看起来在内心斗争了一番，但终究还是欲言又止。他抿着嘴唇，深深看了科洛雷多一眼，然后头也不回地走了出去。

当晚的演出再次惊艳了整个剧场，莫扎特的指挥没有出一点状况，旁人看不出任何异样。结束时观众们的欢呼与掌声几乎要掀翻剧院天顶，人们喊着莫扎特的名字，回音经久不息，莫扎特在谢幕的时候露出笑容，向全场鞠躬了三次。

但是大幕落下后，科洛雷多在后台走廊见到莫扎特的时候，莫扎特已经整个身体都蜷缩在了地上。他的手握成拳，死死撑着地面，嘴唇没有一点颜色，额前有汗珠不断向外渗。莫扎特抓住科洛雷多的手臂，语无伦次不管不顾地重复：“别走后台主门……带我……”他呼吸艰难，“那边有一个偏门……不要让别人看到。”

科洛雷多迅速把他扶回自己的马车，莫扎特站立不稳，一进去就栽倒在了座椅上。科洛雷多想去帮忙扶他一把，但令他吃惊的是莫扎特把他的手挥开了。莫扎特自己慢慢直起身子，仰在座椅上，头歪向另一边，一路都没有看科洛雷多一眼。科洛雷多眉头拧了起来。莫扎特这个样子他太熟悉了，这个情形就好像又回到了他们两看相厌的时候，就好像这两天缓和下来的气氛都是假的。

到达住所后莫扎特似乎恢复了一点力气。他进了门就直径往前走，看上去完全没有跟科洛雷多说话的打算。科洛雷多压着心底的焦躁与一些恼火，在莫扎特突然手下打滑没扶住墙的时候抓住了他的胳膊，把他捞了起来。

“你怎么了。”科洛雷多声音带着沙哑。

莫扎特咬住嘴唇。他没有回答。但是他的眼眶突然红了，他转过来瞪着科洛雷多，有点发湿的眼睛里居然露出一些伤心与愤怒。

科洛雷多被这个眼神看得一怔。明显是出了什么事情而科洛雷多没有意识到，但他知道的是自己不能就这么放他回卧室。

“到我的房间来。”科洛雷多皱着眉，没有给莫扎特反驳的余地。他拉着莫扎特走上楼，莫扎特挣扎了几下，但似乎意识到挣脱不了，就没再乱动，只是仍旧一言不发。

科洛雷多关上了房门。

“说吧。”他转身面对莫扎特。“我不想跟你吵架，莫扎特先生，显然你的身体也经不起再爆发一轮矛盾。”他停了停，掐紧了手心才继续道，“如果我们这两天一起做的一些事情对你来说还有那么一丁点值得回忆的价值，那你想说什么就说出来。让我们看看能不能解决。”

莫扎特瞪视着他，与从前跟他的每一次吵架一样，一点也不让步。两人僵持了一小会儿，莫扎特突然把眼光移开了，他无声地垂下了眼睛。但这只让科洛雷多更加胸口发紧，那双眼睛里的火焰消失了，莫扎特这个动作并不是退让与露怯，而是一个心灰意冷。

“您没去看这场演出。”莫扎特慢慢地说，不带任何语调。

科洛雷多一愣。但他还是沉着地先接过了对方的话。“我去了。”

“您说谎。本来应该是您坐的那个位子离乐池上方很近。那里没有人。”

“我在后台。”科洛雷多不知道自己还能这么有耐心。

莫扎特发出了一声嘲笑，里面透着点悲凉。“是啊。您在后台，您到那里去只是为了接我回来是吗？接我回到您的府上，像以前一样，好把我放在您能看到的地方对吗？正好我也没有力气再跑出去……”

“莫扎特！”科洛雷多需要竭力克制才能让身体不至于发抖。“我没有。我现在不是——”

“那您为什么宁可留在后台？”莫扎特大声打断他，声音里竟带了隐约的哭腔，“如果您在后台听完了整场，您怎么就不能到前面去看着我的作品呢？您就，您就……”莫扎特握紧了手，忍着不让眼泪掉下来，嘴唇都要被他咬破了，“您就这么讨厌我自己选的路吗！您就这么不能接受我自己的目标吗！这两天，我们这两天的这些……这些时光，我们有了正常的对话，我们甚至有了合奏！我还以为……”他声音颤得厉害，“我还以为您可以，您终于多少会理解……”

“不是你想的这样！”科洛雷多知道自己有点失态了，但他控制不了了，上帝啊，他居然在莫扎特面前这样澄清与分辩，“我到后台是……”

他猛然住嘴了。他十分清楚现在自己如果不住嘴的话会说出来什么。莫扎特红着眼睛看着他，像在等着他的解释，但他只是闭上了眼。他听到莫扎特吸气，呼气，费力地补充一些力气。然后莫扎特动了。莫扎特低着头慢慢走了出去，没再跟他说话，背对着他关上了门。

科洛雷多坐到书桌前，撑着胳膊，把脸埋进掌心。他的心像被撕咬去了一大块，让他痛苦不堪，疼得想要弯下身来。他想打开一下窗户透透气，但身体留在原地一动也不想动。他不知道过了多久——或许，大概没有很久——房间门突然被不客气地推开了。

他感到心脏的迅速抽动，疼痛，他感到恐慌，以及没有把握。他知道一定是莫扎特，没有第二个人敢在他的宅邸里这么放肆，但他不知道他们又会互相甩出什么不可挽回的言辞。他抬起头，只见莫扎特又冲了回来，但是那张脸上已经完全换了一副神情。莫扎特像刚跑完了一座城那样喘着，夹杂着不时的咳嗽，但那双眼睛睁得大大的，就这么直愣愣地看着科洛雷多。科洛雷多站了起来，在他能意识到之前，他已经颤抖着向莫扎特伸出了手。

莫扎特没有让他等。莫扎特几乎是立刻就走上前来拉住了他的手。莫扎特仍然盯着他，脸上混合着吃惊与悲伤，还有什么别的，科洛雷多探究不到。

“您为什么不说呢。”莫扎特的蓝眼睛在颤动，“您是去看我的，对吗？”他喃喃地说，“我亲自指挥，只有后台能看到我，能看到我的正面。您……您为什么不告诉我呢。”

科洛雷多转过头，把视线从他脸上移开。莫扎特猜对了，但他不清楚他希不希望莫扎特猜对。他发出轻声的叹息。“你想让我怎么告诉你呢。”

但是莫扎特没有退缩。他突然把科洛雷多的手抬了起来，放到嘴边，低头吻在了他的手背上。科洛雷多睁大眼睛，他后退了一步。莫扎特欺近到他身前，双手揪住他的衣领就要向他吻过来。科洛雷多快速一把推开了他。

但莫扎特已经不起这么一推。他一下子跌倒在地上，背部无力地撞上墙，靠着墙滑下来，眼皮忽上忽下的浮动，胸口有气无力地起伏着。

科洛雷多心口处一阵收缩翻涌，他竟然推了他，只因自己那份怕于承认一些事情的懦弱。他快步走过去蹲下来，一只手穿过莫扎特的后背想要扶起他。莫扎特在那坐着，任由脑袋垂到科洛雷多肩上。

突然莫扎特开始发笑了。但他声音哽咽，一边咳嗽一边笑，但又那么像在哭。

“我要死了，科洛雷多主教。”他呜咽着，嗓子里溢出不连贯的音节，“我要死了。我的最后，我最后的时光里，居然是您会愿意看着我。”他发出神经质的笑，脑袋靠在科洛雷多身上。一会儿后他伸手搂住科洛雷多的脖子，笑着笑着已经全然变成了哭泣的声音。

科洛雷多搂着莫扎特的手臂收紧了。他一把将莫扎特横抱起来，莫扎特也不反抗，任由他抱着，头贴在他胸前。科洛雷多把他放到床上，莫扎特眼眶周围红着，眼泪淌下来，手指没有离开科洛雷多的手臂，他用了点劲把科洛雷多拉过来。“我真的想吻您。”他说，“您愿意吻我吗。”

科洛雷多望进他的眼睛里。还需要多说什么呢。他低头吻了下去，两个人唇齿相碰。他和莫扎特的身体同时一阵战栗。他与莫扎特交换着气息，用舌头划过他的齿根，他从没觉得他对谁动作这么轻柔过。科洛雷多吻着莫扎特，一只手慢慢地抚摸他的头发。莫扎特哭了，他发出断续的喘息和呜咽，但一刻也没有停止吻科洛雷多，科洛雷多脸上也被眼泪沾湿了，他分不清那是他自己的泪水还是莫扎特的，他们捧住对方的脸，胡乱给对方擦着眼泪。莫扎特把手指插进科洛雷多的头发里，发疯一样地回应他，咬他，吻他，就像要把最后一口呼吸都送到他嘴里。

这天晚上他们没有各自回房，他们是在同一张床上入睡的。他们解开对方的衣服，莫扎特不剩什么力气了，科洛雷多吻着他的锁骨和苍白的皮肤，用手帮他释放了出来。莫扎特连眨眼都不舍得地看着科洛雷多，他眼睛里有水光，他躺在下面摸科洛雷多的脸，搂住他的背脊，指尖顺着他的脊柱一节一节划过，像一个要刻在记忆里的无声告别。最后他抚摸科洛雷多额前与鬓角的卷发。

“您都有白头发啦。”莫扎特仔细观察着他，轻轻地说，“但是它们在您脸上很好看。”他又笑了一下，叹了口气，“可惜我永远也不会有白头发了，不知道会是什么样子……我这辈子只能带着这一头金色啦。”

科洛雷多低下头，额头抵在莫扎特的颈窝处，眼泪淌过莫扎特的肩膀。“别说。”他声音低得几乎听不见。

莫扎特只是将他抱得更紧。他们两个都躺下后，莫扎特似乎打定了主意不要那么早睡。莫扎特与他说话。他们两个说了很多话。莫扎特说得比较多一些，比他这辈子跟科洛雷多说过的话加起来都还要多，还要多。他把自己的心打开给科洛雷多看。莫扎特对他说他的故事，说席卡内德，萨列里，他的妻子康斯坦茨；说他的音乐和歌剧，说后宫诱逃，费加罗的婚礼，唐璜，还有魔笛。他还说遥远的星星上有金子。科洛雷多安静地听着，他听着那些情绪的变化，听着莫扎特的声音随着讲到创作顺利的时候而兴奋，讲到被算计和排挤的时候而低落——莫扎特正在把这些心情诉说给他，交托给他，而他和他依偎在一起，他把它们全部收下。

科洛雷多从这些故事里能想象出莫扎特在维也纳这些年的境况远比他以为的还要困难。时而掌声与荣耀并起，时而被差不多同一批人推入谷底。莫扎特的选择是对的吗？是错的吗？科洛雷多自己是对的吗？是错的吗？科洛雷多没有答案。或许他曾经有，但那不是莫扎特的正确。他们已经不再争论到底谁的路才是一个谬误了。这已经没有意义。他只知道，并且唯一的事实也是如此——莫扎特是一个无人可比的奇迹。科洛雷多立足在大主教的位置上，他当然知道维也纳这座音乐圣地的背光一面是个什么德行。但莫扎特，他的音乐终究在这里扎根了。他像一棵在暴雨中挺立的树，像一颗在混沌的夜晚初晨也发光的启明星，他的旋律征服了皇室，征服了民众，征服了每一个有耳朵的人。音乐终究为莫扎特加了冕，而科洛雷多从一开始就知道那顶金色的冠冕早晚会是莫扎特的，从他第一次见到莫扎特的乐谱的时候起，从他在萨尔茨堡一遍一遍被莫扎特的音符淹没的时候起。

“没有人的音乐比你的更纯粹，更完美。”科洛雷多看着他说，“不管我们曾经有多少不愉快，但我一直清楚这一点。”

莫扎特苍白的脸上露出微笑。他说：“我相信您。”

魔笛加演结束的第二天，莫扎特的身体状况达到了这几日以来最糟糕的程度。

他的脸上已经一点血色也没有了，他的眼窝深深地陷了下去，眼圈周围的青黑色像毒素一样渗在皮肤里。他几乎不能靠自己的力量站起来了。仿佛他仅剩不多的生命之火全部献给了最后一场魔笛，那之后就是急剧加速的衰竭。

科洛雷多只能眼看着这一切发生。他好像又回到了他刚到维也纳、他们吵架的那一天，就好像这几日的时间只不过是被上帝赏赐而来的，他试图留住他的生命，但结果没有任何不同。

莫扎特仍然坚持着，挣扎着要去钢琴旁边，但他已经没法靠自己在琴凳上坐稳。科洛雷多坐在旁边支撑着他的身体，莫扎特的手几次从琴键上滑了下来。莫扎特朝着虚空瞪着眼睛，眼泪和咳嗽一起涌了上来。他开始用口述来叙述谱子，科洛雷多一只手搂着他一只手帮他记谱。莫扎特呼吸困难，一会儿清醒一会儿昏迷，很长时间才能说完一小段，当科洛雷多写完一整页的时候已经到了半夜。

房间里有两支蜡烛已然不知不觉熄灭了。当又有一支蜡烛的烛芯开始噼啪摇摆的时候，莫扎特已经连发出声音都很困难。科洛雷多知道必须停止了。他把莫扎特抱到床上帮他躺好，莫扎特伸出手无力地抓住他的手指。

科洛雷多弯下身来，握着他的手在他床前跪下。“我不走。”他低声说，“我在这陪你。”

莫扎特嘴角动了动，似乎想冲他微笑一下，但因为没有力气而不是很成功。他又张了张嘴，发出一串模糊的音节。科洛雷多凑近了些。

“可以再……”莫扎特气若游丝，“听一次您的小提琴吗。”

科洛雷多拼命抑制住眼眶的酸涩与发红。“当然。”

他取了小提琴坐在莫扎特床边，拉了一首舒缓的小夜曲。当一曲结束的时候莫扎特已经闭上了眼睛。科洛雷多颤抖地移动着手指，确认了莫扎特还有呼吸，但是非常微弱，就像随时都会断掉。他放下琴，坐回床边的椅子里，一晚上都没有离开。他不知道自己是什么时候陷入片刻的睡眠的。他似乎做了个梦，梦见莫扎特正站在他身前。

“我该走啦。科洛雷多主教。您这几日的陪伴，我很感激，并且真的……很喜欢。但是我该走了。您不要来找我，好吗。我不想在您面前离去。”莫扎特顿了顿，“其实……我是想的。唉，我也不知道。我不能那样自私。”

科洛雷多试着张开嘴，但他发现自己没能成功发出什么声音来。莫扎特俯下身，在科洛雷多的额头和嘴唇上落下亲吻。

他说我会想念您的。他说再见了，我的主教，不要来找我。

科洛雷多惊醒了。他一下子站了起来，他向旁边看去，床上已经空无一人。莫扎特已经不在房间里了，只有地面上零散躺着的乐谱证明这整件事情不是一个梦。

科洛雷多心脏剧烈地狂跳，他被一阵恐慌扼住了脖子。虽然他不想承认，但他其实在心底隐隐地明白莫扎特的感觉是准的，莫扎特说不定真的有预感降临到身上的死亡会在发生在何时。那么就是现在吗？莫扎特是在离开前让他不要去找他吗？

莫扎特的家在白天看起来比那天夜晚更显得冷清。

这只让科洛雷多血液都冰凉了起来。他向那扇紧闭的大门走去，每迈出一步脚下就发颤得更强烈一分。万一他来不及了。万一他判断错了。这些可能性像细密的绳索扯着他，让他窒息又紧绷。

然后，就像来解救他一样——一阵钢琴声从房子内部传了出来。科洛雷多几乎也要扶着墙壁才能站立了。他如临大赦，花了一些气力才将手对准那扇门的扶手。

里面的人没有注意到有人进来了。琴声依然在继续，有些力道不足，但科洛雷多知道那是莫扎特，他已经远远看到他钢琴前的身影了。莫扎特仍然是一身白衣，他有些虚脱地坐在钢琴前，窗外的光线从白色窗帘的大段缝隙中渗透进来，从天顶的三角窗中照射下来，铺在莫扎特身上，将他与光与尘，都映在一起。上帝之子，音乐之神。

莫扎特弹着弹着突然开始对着身边的空气自言自语。他在对着空气笑，又在哭，他哽咽着说你还想从我这得到什么？我的血已经流干了，我的一切都给了你。你只能刺向我的心脏了。

接着科洛雷多猛然听到了歌声。

那声音非常突然，像一个极为突兀的爆发。但那是确实是莫扎特的声音。那声音断续而夹着咳嗽，悲凉又带着呜咽，但音色那样明亮，那样清冽，与昨晚他的虚弱气息完全不同，就像那些流失的气力在最后一刻又重新集中在了他身上。

我是大调，是小调，是和弦，是旋律。

一音符即一词，一音调即一句，我借它们将我的心声传达。

我是节拍，是休止符，是不和谐音，是完美的和声，是乐声的强弱，是舞曲与狂想曲。

我是音乐。我是音乐。

那些声音一字一句地刻进科洛雷多的耳膜，敲击着他的心脏。科洛雷多不能阻止，他只能这样在一旁看着莫扎特从这濒死的身躯里挣脱出绝响。而最后一个尾音落下后，莫扎特倒下了。他摔下了琴凳，摔在了地板上，一动不动。

科洛雷多跌跌撞撞地冲过去。他不知道这个走廊为什么此时在他脚下变得这么长。他跪在莫扎特身旁的地板上，莫扎特涣散的目光焦距在了他身上，莫扎特认出了他，失神的眼睛里一下子涌出了眼泪。

“科洛雷多……”莫扎特叫他的名字，无意识地向他张开手臂。

科洛雷多抱起他，让他的上半身倚在自己身上。“您还是来了。”莫扎特他靠在他怀里看着他，他的瞳孔颤动着，“想见您……”莫扎特哭着发出气息，“我以为我已经准备好了，可是……我终究还是不想孤单一个人死去。”莫扎特没有章法地抓住科洛雷多的胳膊呜咽着，“我想活下去啊，科洛雷多，我想活着，我想见您。”

科洛雷多用力搂住他。“我在这儿，沃尔夫冈。”科洛雷多低声叫他，眼泪滴在他脸上，“别怕。我在这儿陪你。你不会孤单一个人。”

“这一切给我留下了什么？”莫扎特哭着抓着科洛雷多的衣服，“我得到了星星上的金子，却被燃烧殆尽。我献上了我的所有，我的童年，我的青春，我的姐姐，我的父亲，我的友谊，我的爱情，还有一个真正的家……”

莫扎特的身体开始抖得厉害，科洛雷多只能更紧地抱住他。他抚摸他的脸。“你会有一个真正的家的。你好起来，”他的泪水和莫扎特的混在一起，流进他的指缝里，“会有的。”

莫扎特的眼泪越聚越多，呼吸开始不畅。“我好不容易……好不容易有了您愿意看着我，可我连这也要失去了。”

“不会的，你永远不会失去这个。我在这看着你，沃尔夫冈，我就在这儿陪你，哪也不去。”

莫扎特用力抬起手覆在科洛雷多脸上，他的手颤得那样厉害，科洛雷多将自己的手也贴了上去。“他要过来了，”莫扎特的胸膛剧烈起伏，发声变得困难，他使劲透过泪眼朦胧的眼睛看着科洛雷多，哭泣的声音断断续续，“时候到了。我要离开您了。您别哭，我会为此心碎。科洛雷多，我……我想……”

突然莫扎特猛烈地抽搐了一下。这一瞬间他就像被什么东西刺入了胸膛。他的声音戛然而止，他的胸口出现了最后一下起伏。

随后一切都静止了。他的眼睛还停留在科洛雷多的方向，但他的身体慢慢地，慢慢地垂了下来。他倒在科洛雷多的怀里。那双浅蓝的眼睛无机质地睁着，再也映不出任何事物。

科洛雷多永远也不知道莫扎特最后的话语，那句话的后半句是什么了。

科洛雷多低着头，声音极轻地叫着莫扎特的名字，像生怕惊扰到他那样。沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈。没有回音，只有他低喃的声音回荡在房间里。他帮莫扎特合上双眼，手指不听使唤得仿佛不是他自己的。眼前的景象变得湿润而模糊，他喘不过气，他只能把头埋进莫扎特的颈间。他长久地，声音压抑地哭着，莫扎特白色的衣领上出现了一团水迹慢慢晕开。

莫扎特下葬后的第十天，科洛雷多亲王的宅邸才恢复正常的办公与对外社交。有传言说是大主教重病了一场，发了许多天高烧，也有人说大主教只不过是在彻夜研读那些深奥的藏书，不喜被人打扰。没有人知道到底哪一个事实，不过个中原因也并不是特别惹人在意。侍从们都得到了休假，快活和欢喜才是他们的主要情绪。伟大音乐家的离世，于这些不相干的旁人来说也不过只一声感慨与叹息，之后他们便又迅速投入进自己的生活。

科洛雷多再次出现在侍从们眼前时，有人发现他手上一直戴着的那枚椭圆的纹章戒指不见了。一些人说这不过是亲王的一次喜新厌旧，没有什么奇怪的，但偶尔会有那么一两个人，以一种不常见的精明悄声总结道，那枚戒指是与莫扎特先生的棺木一起埋了。

科洛雷多去过一次莫扎特的房间。那是他给仆人们放假、偌大的宅邸里只剩他一人的时候。他额头上有些烫，但他想说不定这正是好时机。说不定还能看到什么幻觉。睡梦里见到的莫扎特总是不那么真切。

但是他什么幻觉也没有看到。伫立的谱架，微微有些歪斜的琴凳，桌子上的乐谱，都与他们分别的那天一样。

科洛雷多闭起眼睛。他在门口站了一会儿才慢慢走到钢琴旁。他轻轻触碰琴键，突然看到上面的琴板中夹着什么，像是一摞牛皮纸，但不同于莫扎特平时随性的摆放，那些牛皮纸露在外面的部分看上去都整整齐齐。科洛雷多小心地将它们抽了出来，看到上面的内容后他的手腕开始颤动，他一页一页地往后翻着。

那是整整五份小提琴协奏曲。那些音符在他目光接触到的瞬间就在脑海中自动响了起来，冲击他，抚慰他，流淌过他全身。科洛雷多从没在之前莫扎特发表过的作品上见过这些旋律——这些都是莫扎特在那几天新写的。

最后一页是一封简短的信。

致亲爱的希罗尼默斯·科洛雷多主教：

距离上次给您写信已经过了好长的时间，希望您还认得出我漂亮的笔迹。那一次还是我给您写辞职信呢，据说那次把您也气得不轻。已经那么久了呀，像上辈子的事情一样。其实那个时候来说，惹您生气这件事情本身还是挺有趣的。现在想一想，您生气时的样子，我也会想念的。

这恐怕是最后一次给您写信了。

这五份曲谱，希望您能喜欢。相信我，您真的是一位出色的小提琴手。与您合奏后我根据您个人的演奏习惯与技巧风格写下了这些，并将它们加以了完善。

虽然您可能不爱听，但我此时还是想要说：我为您写了些新曲子，这是天堂里才能听到的音乐。像您这样的主教，以前肯定都闻所未闻，这样的仙乐至少皇帝才能配得上。

如果这句话您感到熟悉与怀念，就请会心一笑吧。您得承认这是事实。而且您现在大概也不会为这个生气了罢。

我想，我要先您一步离开了。天堂究竟什么样子，我不久就要见到了。或许以后我们会在那里重逢。不过也不必忧心，您是大主教，您百年之后一定会去到天堂和乐园的。我只是先一步去等您。

但无论我将多么思念您（是的，包括思念我们的吵架），多么期盼与您再次相见，我还是希望您先在人间长寿，多一些喜乐。

愿您健康。

献上我的吻。

您的

沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特

科洛雷多跪坐在钢琴旁，手指攥着这些纸张，他得弯着身子来抑制着让自己不颤抖得太难看。他低着头，眼前莫扎特的笔迹，钢琴的支架，地毯上的纹案都变得模糊。但他马上又不得不把头仰起来，才能不让流了满脸的眼泪落在上面把字迹晕染。

莫扎特死后，科洛雷多在大主教的位子上又执政了十二年。他在后来打听到了莫扎特妻子康斯坦茨的近况。她和莫扎特的孩子存活下来的有两个。康斯坦茨并不富裕，经济拮据，但仍在努力抚养他们。科洛雷多暗中在各方面给了她和孩子们很多资助，并且没有间断。之后两个孩子到了年纪，都在维也纳名师萨列里门下学习音乐后，科洛雷多每次来访维也纳期间也会派人向他们一家递出演奏会或宴会的邀请请柬，以帮助两个孩子能方便与一流的音乐大师们进行交流。

但是谁又会比得上莫扎特本人呢。

在宾客到席、乐队就位之前，这两个孩子——卡尔和弗朗茨——会在这间大宅邸里跑来跑去。即使这样，他们跟当年莫扎特比起来也还是安静多了。在莫扎特的孩子偶尔闹出什么巨大的声响时，科洛雷多从来不阻止，他只是在楼梯上默默地注视着，像在通过他们寻找什么影子，最后眼神黯淡地回房间。

有时科洛雷多也会在花园里遇到他们两个或其中一个。小孩子望着大主教虽然有些生怯，但总还是好奇心压过了其他。他们会壮着胆子跟科洛雷多说话，也会问起他们的父亲。科洛雷多对他们说你们的父亲是世界上最出色的音乐家，希望你们能为他骄傲，又鼓励他们不要有压力，沃尔夫冈莫扎特那样的人几百年也难有一个。

两双浅蓝的眼睛天真地睁着，那眼睛的颜色跟莫扎特的一模一样。“人们都说您和我爸爸关系不好，看来那么多人都在胡说。”

科洛雷多淡淡地笑了一下。“也不全是胡说。你父亲和我之间发生过太多事了。世界上很多事情都很复杂。”他摸了摸他们的头，望着他们的眼睛轻轻地说：“但是我很思念他。”

科洛雷多在一八零三年从萨尔茨堡亲王大主教的位置上卸任。神圣罗马帝国在这一年通过了新法，实施政教分离，科洛雷多不再具有执政权。但他在维也纳的那所宅邸还是保留了下来。他搬去了维也纳，几乎在那里度过了整个晚年。

他的起居地点转移到了莫扎特在的时候的那间卧室，比科洛雷多本来那间要小一点，但是他可以每天都看到那架钢琴。清闲时间增多后，科洛雷多开始时常拉小提琴。但一些懂音乐的仆人偶尔会觉得他现在的拉琴姿势有点奇怪，右臂与琴身空出的距离稍微大那么一些，那个间距里差不多可以再多站一个人了。大概也是主教大人年纪大了的缘故吧，他们这样想。

科洛雷多经常觉得他能看到那个一身白衣的影子就在他身边，或者在不远的地方，窗户前，钢琴前。但他又清楚地知道那是他的想象和幻觉。清醒的幻象最为煎熬。他简直不知道自己这份理性在这个情况下是好事还是坏事。

他有时会觉得他真的活了太久了。他本来就比莫扎特大许多，现在他已经八十岁了。大概莫扎特信里的祝福应了验，可能莫扎特真的是上帝的宠儿吧。

但是他什么时候才能再见他一面呢。莫扎特死前的那几日，那几日他们这辈子最长也最短的相处，他已经开始回忆不清一些细微的细节。那一晚在院子里莫扎特是先说要加演魔笛还是先邀请他合奏来着？他帮莫扎特记谱的时候，他们先完成的哪一首？小夜曲还是咏叹调？莫扎特的左手上有一条特别浅的、科洛雷多亲吻他的时候才看到的疤痕，据他说那有是一次他喝醉了手舞足蹈的时候不小心被琴弦划了一道口子留下的。那条痕迹在哪个手指上？无名指还是小指？

这些他都没法清晰地回想起来了。

但是他相信距再见面已经不会太久了。时间每过一天就更近了一天。后来在某一天的早上，他几乎要确信他真的看到他了。就是那个永远一身白衣，神采飞扬的莫扎特。他坐在钢琴旁，转头冲科洛雷多笑，坐着还不安分，脚下还踏了几下碎步。就像他们第一次见面那样。

您还真是让我等了好久。

但是我很高兴您健康这么多年。看来我的祝福还是很有用的，是吧。我果然是得到上帝垂青之人。

您的白头发又多啦。但是您还是那样好看。

他想象着莫扎特会对他说什么，但这些话又好像是莫扎特真的正在对他说。莫扎特来到他身前，坐到他身边，伸手覆在他的脸上。皮肤传来一阵凉爽的触感，墙上的窗帘被窗外的风吹得缓缓飘动。

您看，我是真的。我在碰您的脸。哎呀，您别哭。要是好多年前有人告诉我，您老了之后这么爱哭，我是坚决不会信的。您这样我以后还怎么跟您吵架呢。

莫扎特抚摸着他，拥抱着他。您在我的最后陪伴我，现在该我来陪您啦。

莫扎特向他伸出手。“一起来吗？”

科洛雷多发现自己确实分不清这是真实还是幻觉了。但他此时并不是很在乎这点。他握住莫扎特的手，在莫扎特另一只手心的抚摸下闭上了眼睛。

他想，再见面的时刻真的不远了。

Fin.


End file.
